Secrets Revealed
by katefabray
Summary: I finally watched the episode with the school shooting and began to wonder how it would have played out with the original glee cast. Particularly in Season One when Quinn had just revealed she was pregnant. I was really inspired by Kitty's revelations and apologies. Possible TRIGGERS


All of the glee club was gathered in the choir room waiting to go over that week's assignment when all of a sudden they heard a gunshot ring out. Mr. Shue quickly jumped into action.

"Get down! Everyone get against the wall!" He yelled.

He, Puck, and Finn quickly started to move furniture against the doors. All of the glee club members were huddled together. Puck and Finn quietly made their way over to sit next to the rest of their team mates.

"Okay guys starting texting and tweeting. Letting everyone you know that we are still in here, but don't tell them where. Shooters have phones too." Mr. Shue directed. All of the glee club members dug out their phones.

When Santana hugged him while holding Brittany's hand Puck naturally began to scan the room looking for the one person he cared about. His blood froze when he didn't locate her familiar blonde ponytail.

"Puck." Santana whispered. "Quinn's not here."

Puck could feel his heart begin to race. All of sudden there were hurried footsteps running to the glee club door and trying the handle. When the handle wouldn't move the person went to the other door and tried that handle. Puck froze when he heard the second gun shot.

_This isn't happening. This can't be happening…._ His thoughts began to race.

"Mr. Shue I have to get to Quinn! Quinn's not here!" He began to frantically run towards the door only to be tackled by Matt.

"Puck shut up! You have to be quiet!" Mr. Shue whispered

Finn looked up from where he was cuddled with Rachel. _Quinn. _He hadn't even thought of her when he heard the shot ring out; he had just focused on getting to Rachel and protecting her. _Oh god…_

"Mr. Shue you don't understand." Finn began to freak thinking about his blonde girlfriend "She's pregnant. That's why she isn't in here; she was feeling sick and went to the bathroom."

"What? Quinn's pregnant!" Rachel started crying.

Puck looked up from where he had been sitting with tears rushing down his face. "Shut up Finn. You didn't even realize she wasn't here. Who does that?"

"Why do you even care Puck?" Rachel snapped from where she was curled up rubbing Finn's back in sympathy.

"Because it is my baby not Finn's." Puck said without flinching. All of thoughts wrapped up in anguish at the thought of Quinn alone and pregnant with a shooter walking around.

"What?" Finn roared.

Everyone started shushing Finn as he punched Puck. "You knew? You knew she lied to me and told me the baby was mine?"

"Yes. I knew. I have been crazy about her since we met, and you knew that. You knew I liked her and you still went for her. Do you really think with my track record she wanted me to be the father of her baby? I'm a Lima loser and I always will be. She picked you Finn and you couldn't even protect her!"

"Okay, guys, you need to save this. You are putting everyone's lives in danger with fighting like this. Finn go sit with Rachel, Puck go sit with Santana and you can hash this all out when this is over." Mr. Shue said trying to get them to stop talking.

"I'm done with this! I'm done with both of you!" With that Finn went to sit by Rachel with a dark look.

"Whatever man. I've tried texting her and she won't answer. Have you even tried to get ahold of her Finn? I bet you haven't. You don't want her, that's fine I have ALWAYS wanted her. Mr. Shue she isn't responding to my texts and I am really starting to worry what if she is hurt or she had the baby of something."

"Puck I am pretty sure she isn't far along enough that she would be in labor…." Rachel shut up at the looks both Finn and Puck shot her.

Artie took out his phone and began to pass it around so everyone could say a good bye message to their families.

**In the girls bathroom down the hall**

Quinn stood on the toilet with her hands clutching her stomach.

_Thank god for all the ridiculous exercises Coach makes us do. There is no way I could stand here this long without them. _

She grimaced as her phone vibrated in her cheerios jacket again. She didn't want to stop touching her baby; it had become her anchor in all this horror. She couldn't freak out like she wanted to. She had to stay strong for her baby. She managed to find her balance and reach her phone. She opened her phone to read the text and saw thirteen texts from Puckerman. There were zero from Finn.

_Oh God I have made such a mistake. _She cried thinking of the mohawked boy. _God I pray to you to keep me and this baby safe. I know that I have sinned and I know that I have made mistakes, the biggest one lying to Finn, but I swear to you, I promise if you let me get out of this, I will tell everyone the truth and take my punishment. I promise to be more humble and truthful. Please God. I don't want to die. Amen._

Quinn's tear flowed as she read the last text from Puck. _Q- I told Finn the truth. Forgive me. Please tell me if you are safe. I am so scared. I love you. –Puck_

_ Puck- Both of us are fine. Thank you for telling Finn what I couldn't. Puck I'm so scared. I heard gunshots and hid in the bathroom. I love you too. –Quinn_

Quinn sighed as the tears kept coming. She did love Puck. She had wanted to be with him from day one, but with his reputation and the fact that he was Jewish, she had gone for Finn instead, knowing that her parents would not approve of Puck. Her feeling had built for the boy that was an asshole to everyone but her. She noticed he would slushie anybody that crossed her in even the smallest way. She knew it was for her, because he always looked to catch her reaction. She could feel their connection. That's why one day when Coach called her fat, she had called Puck for him to console her. Puck always knew to say the right words to make her feel better, and once they were alone and in her room she couldn't control it anymore and she kissed him. She pretended she was drunk after, but she had known what she was doing. Puck made her forget to be perfect, and let her just be herself. And she loved him for it.

_Please God let me get out of here and tell him face to face. _She silently added to her prayer.

All of sudden she heard footsteps slowly step into the bathroom. _Oh God! This is it! I am going to die. _ Quinn cried harder as she held her baby with one hand and her cross necklace with the other _Please God PLEASE let me get out of here. My baby doesn't deserve to die! This baby hasn't done anything wrong, and it deserves to live. My baby can't die this way! Please don't let my baby die! This can't be how it ends! I love it so much! Oh God I love this baby!_

"Quinn? Are you in here?"

"Mr. Shue!" Quinn rushes out to hug Mr. Shue. "Thank you thank you thank you." The blonde cried as she clung to her teacher.

All of a sudden two doors on either side of hers opened to reveal a cheerio and a boy classmate that had been in her English class the period before. The two students join Quinn in hugging Mr. Shue

Mr. Shue ushered the students to follow him, motioning with his pointer finger to his mouth to stay quiet.

Walking up to the choir door he was relieved that he was almost there, when all of a sudden he heard footsteps thundering in their direction. Panicked thinking it was the shooter the four of them rushed into the classroom.

Quinn cried flinging herself in Puck's arms. The two hugged each other, clinging to one another as the reality that they were both safe began to sink in. Puck could feel her bump rest against his stomach as he hugged her, not ashamed that he was crying. Quinn briefly looked up to meet Finn's pained eyes, but couldn't help but notice him holding Rachel's hand. Still feeling bitter about him not even being concerned with where she was, Quinn looked away burying her head in Puck's neck.

"ALL CLEAR!"

The glee clubbed jumped at the sudden noise. Everyone letting out a sigh of relief.

"So it's true then Quinn?" Finn asked still glaring at the way that she was holding onto Puck.

_This isn't right. This isn't the way it is supposed to be. She IS supposed to be MY girlfriend and hugging ME. That is supposed to be MY baby!_

Quinn turned and met Finn's thunderous look. "Yes. The baby is Puck's. I am so sorry I lied to you Finn. I panicked and I didn't know what to do." Quinn cried seeing the hurt in Finn's eyes.

"Whatever Quinn. I hope you have luck getting the man whore of McKinley to raise your bastard with you." With that he stormed away from them hoping the worst things in the world would happen to both of them.

"Shhhh. It's okay Quinn. You had to tell him." Puck consoled her. "It's not like he wasn't kissing Rachel the other day, even though he thought you were pregnant. He's not perfect either and eventually he will come around and forgive us."

"Puck I meant what I said. I love you. Thank you for worrying about me and the baby. You're not a Lima Loser. I was so wrong to say that about you. I don't even know why I did. I love you so much and I can't believe I would say that to you! I am the worst person. Please forgive me." She cried into his collar clinging to him for dear life.

"Shhh babe it's ok. I know you were just scared. But I promise I will be here for you and our baby. I love you too Quinn Fabray."

With that he kissed her, happily sealing his fate to be hers.


End file.
